Postponed? Who says!
by CreativeJuicesFlowing
Summary: Luke does not go on the trip with April. Ooh, you wanna read it now, dont cha?
1. Just the Beginning

Postponed? Who says!

By. CreativeJuicesFlowing

A/N: Ok now this is what I think should have happened. Just a little fantasy. I decided to write it in like skit type of form, kinda, cause we're learnin but that stuff in english class. Have fun R&R please.

Story starts the morning Luke is supposed to leave for April's trip. Luke and Lorelai are in the bedroom at Lorelai's house (hehe, dirty not meant to be)

Luke: Lorelai, where did you put my watch?

Lorelai: I took it.

Luke: Why?

Lorelai: Because.

Luke: Well could you give it back please, I need it.

Lorelai: No, i'm keeping it until you don't remember I have it, like in Autumn In New York.

Luke: Isn't that the movie with the naked guy from American Gigalo in it?

Lorelai: Yes, and plus it has Winona Ryder in it.

(Phone rings Lorelai picks it up)

Lorelai: Hello? Oh, Hey April, um wanna speak tp Luke?

Luke: It's April?

Lorelai: No it's Richard Gere, he heard about your interest in him and he was wondering if you wanted to go out on Saturday. It's ok

by me as long as you get an autograph.

Luke: Give me the phone Lorelai.

(Lorelai sticks her tounge out at Luke)

Luke: Hey April what's up?

April: Hey, Luke I just got some bad news. Mr.Munster, our math teacher got into a car crash and can't take us to the competition, so we're not going.

Luke: Ah, man you were really looking forward to this.

April: I know but I have some good news. They rescheduled the competition to June 3rd.

(Luke gets a bit depressed by the mention of the date and thinks of how depressed Lorelai will be)

Luke: Oh thats great, i'll see if I can go, if you really want me to come.

April: Of course I want you to come.

Luke: Ok, well I guess i'll get of the phone and unpack.

April: Sorry for the inconvienence.

Luke: No it's fine.

April: Bye, Luke.

Luke: By, April.

(Hangs up)

Lorelai: What was that all about?

Luke: Oh, April's teacher got in an accident and they had to postpone the competition.

Luke could see he used too many wrong words in that sentance. Lorelai's face dropped and she talked in a depressed monotone.

Lorelai: Oh, i'm sorry Luke I know that you were really looking forward to that. What date did they postpone it to?

Luke: Uh, she didn't day.

Lorelai: Ok. When you know could you please tell me? I'd like to know so I can make sure we didn't have any plans.

Luke: Ok, I will definatly try to find out.

Lorelai: Great, well i have some things to do at the inn so, i will see you later.

(They kiss goodbye and Lorelai leaves. Shortly after Luke goes to the diner.)

A couple of days later(episode, I get a Sidekick Outta You)

Lorelai: Luke do you have your suit ready for Lane's wedding?

Luke: Yeah I have it ready.

Lorelai: Great. Ok, well i'm gonna go to te inn and take care of some business and check some stuff so goodbye now.

Luke: Bye Lorelai.

Later after the Batchlorette party. Lorelai stumbles in, drunk. Luke is sitting on the couch and has been for 3 hours waiting for Lorelai to get back, she is later than she said she would be.

Luke: Where have you been Lorelai? I was worried sick!

Lorelai(Slurs her speech): Chill out dude, I have only been out of the house for something I cannot remeber the name of right now, for

I am too drunk off my ass.

Luke notices how drunk she is and forgets his anger. He takes her up to bed.(But not without a fight, of course)

Luke: Come on Lorelai lets get you to bed.

Lorelai: I don't wanna go to bed. Five more minutes?

Luke: No, come on Lorelai, we have a very busy day tomarrow.

Lorelai(still slurring): Busy, Shmizzy. Hehehe that rhymed. Do we have any tequila?

Luke: Yeah it's in the kitchen, let me go get it for you.

Luke goes to the kitchen and opens the fridge. He pulls out the coffee grounds and pours half the bag in the pot. He starts the pot. After the coffee is finished, he takes it into the livingroom and makes Lorelai drink all of it. She finally passes out on the couch, after mumbling, "You are a beautiful beautiful man Mr. Gere, but I must say I think you have made my husband jealous. I think you can

pretty much count on him beating the living shit out of you."

The morning of the wedding:

Lorelai: I cannot believe I drank so much last night.

Luke: You can't believe you drank so much? I'm the one who had to put you to bed, and man that was not easy.

Lorelai: So Luke, do you think that we can maybe find another date for our wedding? I mean it's been so long since we canceled

June 3rd and i-

Luke(cutting very rudley into Lorelai's sentance): I have to go get ready maybe we can talk about this later.

Lorelai(disappointed, duh): Yeah, sure.

A/N: So that was chapter 1! Tell me wat u think, please, I thrive on reviews. :)(Sticks tounge out) yea I made that up. Just like Christopher! T.P.T.D.I Ha! Laura


	2. At Lane's Wedding

Postponed? Who says!

By. CreativeJuicesFlowing

Chapter 2: At Lane's Wedding

A/N: Chapter 2!

Lorelai and Luke arrive at the Kim house in proper wedding attire

Lorelai: Well they really dressed up the place didn't they?

Luke: Yep. Hey I thought Lane's family was Seveth Day Adventist, isn't this a Buddist wedding?

Lorelai: It would appear so.

_People start to gather in the wedding area _

Lorelai: Looks like they're starting, we should go and find a spot to stand.

Luke: Ok

_Lorelai thinks she may have messed something up when she asked about the wedding because Luke is acting like a jerk (again) The wedding goes by smoothly and The other Mrs. Kim has just left. _

Mrs. Kim: GO!

_All of everybody starts running towards the church except Luke and Lorelai._

Rory: Why aren't you guys running?

Lorelai: Should we be?

Rory: Yes!

Luke: Why?

Rory: 58 seats and 62 koreans thats why!

Lorelai: Oh shit! Come on Luke!

Luke: No I think i'm gonna go down to the diner and get some things taken care of.

_Lorelai makes a sad face, Luke feels bad, yadda yadda yadda. Now lets get on with the exciting part._

Lorelai: Ok. I'll see you later.

Luke: Yep.

_Lorelai walks to the wedding alone and depressed. Luckily, Sookie Jackson and Ms. Patty have saved her a seat. After the wedding, everybody is at the reception. The Yummy Bartenders have already gone and Lorlelai drinks all of the tequila. Oh, boy. No Brian and Rory have made their toasts and Lorelai is on her way up to the mic. _

Lorelai: Hello everybody, some of you know me as Lorelai Gilmore and some of you know me as Cher. I'd just like you all to know how happy I am that Lane has gotten married. I mean I can't even get married. I can ask a guy to marry me and he'll say yes, but his daughter will show up out of nowhere, and screw everything up.

_Luke. who has decided to join the party, walks up and hears Lorelai's speech. Realizing she is really tanked up, he goes to save her from more 'toast humiliation'._

Lorelai: Hey, Luke. Hey everybody meet the man I am not marrying on June 3rd. Lucas Danes everybody! Luke, so glad you decided to join the party!

Luke: Come on Lorelai, I think it's time to go home.

Lorelai: No, Luke the party is just getting started! How about we play some poker, whos with me? Noone? Oh well, your loss. How about Limbo! Wow such a lively audience, you guys are party animals! In fact, I am starting a club for Super Cool Party People only, and all of you are invited to join!

Luke: Lorelai, come on how about we go get some coffee.

Lorelai: Ok, Luke cause you know how much I love coffee. Well bye everybody. SUPER COOL PART PEOPLE BID YOU SUPER COOL ADIEU!

_The next day Lorelai is sober and battling a massive hangover. Luke come into the bedroom where Lorelai was sleeping but has just woken up ._

Luke: Good morning Lorelai, how did you sleep?

Lorelai: Do you have to talk so loud?

Luke: Ok, then, i'll take that as a no. I brought you some asprin and a glass of water.

Lorelai: Your an angel Luke.

Luke: Thanks. So do you remember any of what happened last night at the wedding?

Lorelai: Yes, as I recall, Lane and Zach got married.

Luke: Do you remember what happened at the reception?

Lorelai: I drank a lot.

Luke: Exactly. Lorelai you practicly belted out that i'm not going to marry you.

Lorelai: I did?

Luke: Yes you did.

Lorelai: Luke quit yelling at me I was DRUNK!

Luke: So what, this morning when I walked into doose's to got some asprin, Babette and Ms. Patty glared daggers at me! Now normally I don't give a damn what Babette, and Ms. Patty do, but they have never in my life, aside from the time you and I broke up, glared at me.

Lorelai: WELL ITS TRUE YOUR NEVER GOING TO MARRY ME. EVERYTIME I ASK YOU ABOUT THE WEDDING OR MENTION THE WEDDING, YOU BLOW ME OFF! LATELY, LUKE YOU HAVE BEEN ACTING LIKE A REAL JERK!

Luke: I AM NOT ACTING LIKE A JERK! IF ANYONE IS ACTING LIKE A JERK, ITS YOU. I'VE SAID THIS TIME AFTER TIME BUT IT DOESN'T SEEM TO GO THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD, THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU! IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO POSTPONE THE WEDDING!

Lorelai: Luke I need to get to the inn and you need to get to the diner.

Luke: Fine by me!

Lorelai: Ok, then bye.

Luke: Bye!

_End scene_

A/N: So there was chapter 2! Hope u liked it. PLeas review and tell me what you think. Yes I mean you!


	3. Do you want to talk about June third?

Postponed? Who Says!

By.CreativeJuicesFlowing

Chapter 3: Do you want to talk about June third?

A/N: Sorry for the long time no update. I hope this next chapter will make up for it. Here we go!

Lorelai is lying down in her bed.

Luke: Lorelai where are you?

Lorelai: Why do you care?

Luke: Lorelai I can hear you! I'm coming upstairs!

Lorelai: I'm naked don't come in!

Luke: I've seen you naked Lorelai.

Lorelai: So!

Luke: So why would it matter if I saw you naked now?

Lorelai: What do you want?

Luke: I want to talk to you Lorelai.

Lorelai: What about?

Luke: Don't play dumb with me. I want to talk to you about this morning, and last night, and possibly the last three months.

Lorelai: Do you want to talk about June third?

Luke: Yes.

Lorelai: Come in.

Luke: I thought you were going to the inn.

Lorelai: I called in sick because I had such a bad hangover but i'm home now because I need some time to think.

Luke: About what?

Lorelai: About us.

Luke: Thats what i've been thinking about. Lorelai, I love you. I think i've loved you since the moment I met you.

Lorelai: Then why don't you want to marry me?

Luke: I want to marry you! I said yes didn't I!

Lorelai: You can't just say yes! You need to actually marry me is you want to!

Luke: I am going to actually marry you!

Lorelai: Not on June third!

Luke: It was your idea to postpone Lorelai!

Lorelai: You weren't actually supposed to say yes to the idea!

Luke: Why not?

Lorelai: Because it wasn't an actual offer!

Luke: Then why did you say it?

Lorelai: I don't know.

They're silent for a while.

Luke: Do you want some coffee?

Lorelai: Sure some coffee would be great.

Luke: Ok, i'll go make some.

Lorelai: Thanks.

Luke makes the coffee and thinks. He decides that June third is better than never. He brings the coffee up to Lorelai.

Lorelai: Thanks Luke I really needed this.

Luke: No problem. I probably should get back to the diner. You know caeser probably burned the place down.

Lorelai looks a little disappointed but not too disappointed.

Lorelai: Ok. I'll see you later.

Luke: Love you.

Lorelai: Love you too.

Later that day Rory decides to come to town. She walks into the diner to get a cup of coffee and the glare at Luke a little.

Rory: One cup of coffee Luke.

Luke notices Rory's glare and decides to ignore it. The glare would soon be knocked off her face my his plan.

Luke: Here you go Rory. Can I talk to you in my apartment?

Rory: Sure.

Luke: Great. Caeser run the diner for a few.

Caeser: Sure thing boss!

They go upstairs.

Rory: Whats this about?

Luke: I'm going to elope with your mother.

Rory: What? Does she know? Cause i'm pretty sure forcing someone to marry you is illegal!

Luke: Don't freak out Rory. I'm going to suprise her. On June third. I made a huge mistake by accepting to postpone.

Rory: Luke this is great, but what does it have to do with me?

Luke: Well you're gonna help me. You're the only one who can convince your grandparents to do this.

Rory: Ok well I guess.

Luke: Great. We'll start planning tommarow.

Rory: Sounds like a plan. I'm gonna go see mom. I won't tell her.

Luke: Ok, see you later.

End of chapter three.

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you thought! Over and out. CreativeJuicesFlowing


	4. Screamin Shoutin Fighin Poutin

Postponed! Who Says?

By CreativeJuicesFlowing

Chapter 4: Screamin Shoutin Fightin Poutin

A/N: Sorry my internet has been down, and I haven't gotten to update in a loooong time! So anyway, here is the long anticipated part 4 of Postponed! Who Says?

Rory walks to her mom's house in Stars Hollow, thoughts bustling in her head.

Ok, let's review. Luke wants to elope with my mother. He wants me to tell my grandparents. They are gonna be so pissed. Well at least we aren't gonna leave them out of it. This is going to be way worse than the time mom wore her rinstone penis shirt to friday night dinner. Not comparable tomany, but grandma was furious. Grandpa went to his study and didn't come out for the whole night. Ok i'm home. Just keep it cool Rory, don't screw it up, and don't let anything slip, mom can't know.

Rory: Mom where are you?

Lorelai: I'm upstairs on the computer!

Rory: Ok. What are you doing on the computer?

Lorelai: We are going on a vacation.

Rory: When?

Lorelai: June third.

Rory: Are you sure cause, I don't like to go on trips in June, cause the sun is too hot and...

Lorelai: Come on Ror, this is the perfect chance to get away from this silly stupid little town.

Rory: George Bailey, I think we should stay, Mr. Potter will be awful mad.

Lorelai: Wouldn't it be hillarious if we lived in Its a Wonderful Life?

Rory: Maybe. Come on mom, lets stay here this summer, we can go on a trip next year. Anyway, I have to get a job because I still have a thing against those cafeteria cards.

Lorelai: Is everyone dead set at disapointing me?

Rory: No mom, why would you think that?

Lorelai: Luke, you, Emily even had some things to say.

Rory: Whats Grandma up to this week?

Lorelai: Shes re-writing her will, she says that she doesn't think that Luke and I are actually getting married, so she is taking Luke out of her will.

Rory: She didn't need to put him in there in the first place.

Lorelai: She put him in when we got engaged.

Rory: She must have knew it was going to stick.

Lorelai: Its not. Luke doesn't want to marry me.

Rory: Yes he does!

Lorelai: I'm tired.

Rory: Ok how about you take a nap and i'll go to the bookstore to give you some peace. I'll bring back Paco's Tacos.

Lorelai: Ok kid.

Rory kisses Lorelai on the cheek, and leaves the room. She goes to the Gilmore Mansion.

At the Gilmore Mansion

Rory knocks on the door.

Maid: May I help you.

Rory: Are Emily and Richard here? I'm their grandaughter.

Maid: Just one moment please. Ms. Gimore! Mr. Gilmore!

Emily: For Heavens sake, Marsha, don't yell for me at the door like there is a fire or a bomb or a kidnapping. What did you call me and Richard for?

Maid: Your Grandaughter is here.

Emily: Very well then. Go make some coffee. Rory, I didn't expect you! Would you like some coffee?

Rory: Um, sure. Is Grandpa here?

Emily: Yes he is. Come in. I'll go get him myself for fear my obviously incompetent maid can't do something so simple.

Rory: Ok should I go sit in the living room?

Emily: Yes, make yourself at home.

Rory walks to the living room, glad she had some time to calm her nerves. She sits on the couch and takes a deep breath. Emily walks in.

Emily: Marsha is bringing the coffee, and Richard is coming. To what do I owe this impromptu visit?

Rory: I'd like to discuss something with you and Grandpa.

Emily: Well alright, let us wait till Richard gets here.

Rory: Nice day today huh?

Emily: Yes very nice. How is your mom?

Rory: Uh, she's pretty good.

Emily: Are she and Luke having a fight?

Rory: No her and Luke are just fine.

Emily: Ok. Ah, Richard. And the coffee.

Richard: Hello Rory.

Rory: Hello Grandpa. Ok I would like to discuss something. Please listen to what I have to say before you say anything. First of all, Luke and mom have postponed the wedding, as you know. Mom has been very down about this so Luke has decided that on June Third, he is going to suprise mom, and elope with her. He thought it best that you come.

Emily smiles wide.

Emily: Well well well, finally someone wants to let us in on something in Lorelai's life.

Rory: So are you guys going to attend?

Emily(very sincere): We wouldn't miss it for the world.

A/N: And thats a wrap! Finally! I spent 3 days on this chapter. School means limited comp time. Oh, well. I'll deal., and hopefully due to my past update performance, you'll bear with me. Over and out! Laura


	5. Christpher Gets Punched!

Postponed! Who Says?

By CreativeJuicesFlowing

Chapter 5: Christopher Gets Punched!

A/N: The next chappie! I am updating quick these days, huh?(Sarcasm). I have a knack for writing scripts(thats what you said F-tik when your finally reading this; though probably at the end of Vollyball season. Go wolves!) So here goes, hope you like it!

Luke is so busy making arrangements for the wedding that he doesn't see Rory enter.

Rory: Its all set!

Luke: Great, all I have to do is find a way to get your mom to Martha's Vineyard in 2 weeks, because I have made all of the arrangements. I rented out a reception hall even.

Rory: Cool! But I do have some sort of bad news.

Luke: Oh no! You told your mom! Rory! I can't believe this! I thought I could trust you! This is a disaster!

Rory: Luke quit ranting! I didn't tell mom. I mean she may suspect that something is going on June third, but she doesn't know exactly what.

Luke: What do you mean suspect?

Rory: Well, when I went over to mom's today, she was online. And thats the highlight of the whole enchilada. Then I asked her what she was doing online and she said that she was shopping for a vacation. Yes I know its not sounding too bad right now, but then when I asked her when she was going on this vacation, she says "June third".

Luke: Did you try to talk her out of going?

Rory: I tried and I may have been successfull, but there is still the chance that I wasn't.

Bells are heard from the front door of the diner, and Luke gets ready to serve more food. To both Rory and the diner guy's supreeze, it is no StarsHollower in to get their coffee fix.

Christopher: Hey Rory!

Rory: Dad!

Christopher: How you doing kid?

Rory: Good. What are you doing here dad?

Christopher: Well Emily mentioned a week or two ago that Luke and your mom were having some problems, so I came down to see if she was ok.

Luke: A week or two ago? What held you up for two weeks?

Christopher: Well i've been away on business and then i've been busy all this week.

Rory: Well dad they're doing fine now, so you don't have to worry.

Christopher: I don't think they are.

Luke: And why don't you think Lorelai and I are doing ok?

Christopher: Well you two are not right for eachother at all.

Luke: Too bad you don't have any say in the matter. Lorelai and I are getiing married on June third.

Christopher: I have the most power over Lorelai. I know Lorelai well enough to know that she would rather be with a rich man who can provide her with everything she wants and needs. Theres no way shes in love with the poor owner of the greasy spoon.

Luke snorts and just stares at Christopher. His nostrils are flaring. Then he punches Christopher.

Later at the home of Lorelai Gilmore...

Christopher barges in. Lorelai thinks it is Rory.

Lorelai: What took you so long loin fruit?

Christopher: I was busy being punched by your fiancee!

Lorelai: Chris what are you doing here? Luke punched you? What Happened?

Chris: Well I went into Luke's because Rory was there. Rory asked what I was doing in Stars Hollow and I said it was because Emily said that you and Luke weren't doing so well lately. And Luke gets so mad that he punches me!

Lorelai: Luke and I are doing fine ok! He had no right to punch you, but you have no right to poke into other people's business!

Chris: Lorelai, I love you!

Lorelai: Chris, you and I can never be together. Never!

Chris: Why not? This Luke thing doesn't seem to be going anywhere!

Lorelai: Well it is! Chris, you need to leave my house before I punch you myself!

Chris: Not until you realize that you and I were meant to be together!

Lorelai: We weren't meant to be together!

Chris: Yes we were!

Lorelai: I can't believe your persistence! Your like the baby dinosaur in Dinosaurs, insisting that his dad is "Not the mama!"

Chris: Very funny! Come on Lor, lets get some food and talk and soon you'll see that this, er, us, were meant to be together.

Lorelai: Chris leave my house before I call the cops, or Luke to come punch you again. Either way if you stay, your screwed.

Chris: Sleep on it at least. Lorelai, I love you.

Lorelai: Go home.

Chris: I'll come back tomarrow.

Lorelai: If you come back tommarow, same rule applies. Don't come back.

Chris: Fine.

Chris leaves.

A/N: Hahahaha. A little short, but I spent a lot of time on it. I can't wait to see if the Chris/Lorelai thing actually works out. And that April! Shes back! Hahahaha, someone should shoot me! I love you all, so please review!(and Vick my love dont forget, I love to read your words!) I think there will be at least 4 more chapters. The next chappie will be called Crossover. With special supreeze guest star that all of you people with laosvu obsession will enjoy! Over and Out!


	6. From Bad to Worse

Postponed! Who Says?

By CreativeJuicesFlowing

Chapter 6: From Bad to Worse.

A/N: Hey everybody! I don't know when i'm gonna finish this one, so I may be writing this one a little earlier than your reading it. Doy. So anyway, I hope you like it though right now though, I don't have many great ideas for this chappie. So here it goes!

Rory is sitting at her desk at home when she gets a phone call on her cell phone.

Rory: Hello?

Christopher: Hey Rory!

Rory: Dad, quit calling me!

Chris: Ror, wait I-

Rory hangs up the phone. The phone rings again.

Rory: Quit calling me! Don't you see, you screwed everything up?

Luke: Rory whats wrong?

Rory: Oh, Luke I didn't realize it was you. I thought it was my dad.

Luke: Its ok, I was just calling to see if you wanted to have dinner at my place to discuss the rest of the details.

Rory: Sure. What time should I come over?

Luke: Eat with your mom and then say your going to the bookstore or something so she doesn't suspect anything.

Rory: Can I have some pie?

Luke: Sure.

Rory: Ok, i'll be there at about Seven.

Luke: Great its set.

Rory: Yup its all set.

Lorelai walks into the room.

Lorelai: Whats all set?

Rory: Nothing. Ok Andrew, so the books will be ready at about Seven?

Luke: What? No Rory this is Luke.

Rory: Ok, great see you then.

Rory hangs up the phone.

Lorelai: So that was Andrew?

Rory: Yep.

Lorelai: And your going to get some books at seven?

Rory: Yep.

Lorelai: Are you going to eat dinner with me first?

Rory: Yup.

Lorelai: Any chance your lying about who you were talking to?

Rory: Yep! I mean, no! That was a dirty trick mom!

Lorelai: Yeah well. You were really talking to Andrew?

Rory: Yes mom, I was really talking to Andrew. What are we having for dinner?

Lorelai: Um, I thought we would go shmorgesbored.(Hope I spelt that right)

Rory: Ok, tell me when your going to order.

Lorelai: Ok.

Lorelai exits Rory's room. She goes to the kitchen and grabs the phone. She dials some numbers and it rings.

Luke: Luke's.

Lorelai: Hey Luke, um I was wondering if you wanted to come eat with Rory and I tonight. She has to go to the bookstore, and we'll have some time alone afterward.

Luke: Alone huh? Um, well, when you put it like that I can't refuse.

Lorelai: So, you'll come?

Luke: Yes I'll come.

Lorelai: Great, see you later, bye.

Luke: Yep, bye.

Lorelai hangs up. She hears Rory's cell phone ring. She slowly and quietly sneaks up to the door.

Rory: Hey Luke. She did what? Do you think she suspects anything? I don't know either. Maybe. Ok see you at dinner, escaping won't be a problem. Ok, bye Luke.

Rory hangs up the phone and Lorelai quickly sits at the table. Rory walks into the kitchen.

Lorelai: Who was that on the phone?

Rory: Logan.

Lorelai: Really, thats nice.

Rory: You sneak! You were listening to my phone call!

Lorelai: Yeah, so?

Rory: Well its rude!

Lorelai: Whatever!

Rory: I'm going to the bookstore see you at dinner!

Lorelai: I thought you were going to get your books at 7!

Rory: I want to order more!

Lorelai: Why don't you just order them at 7?

Rory: Because the store closes at 7!

Lorelai: Then why are you going to get books at 7!

Rory: Because that is when they will be in!

Lorelai: Fine then!

Rory: Whats your problem?

Lorelai: You're hiding something from me! That hurts!

Rory: I am not hiding something from you!

Lorelai: Fine, see you at dinner.

Rory: Fine.

Rory gets her bag and walks out of the room.

A/N: Ok, so this is what I came up with! This story needs to end soon, or else i'm gonna throw my computer through a window. An open window though, cause I don't like breaking glass. Ok, so tell me how ya like it, and read my new story, From Right to Wrong. Thank you! Over and Out!


	7. They Eat A Lot!

Postponed! Who Says?

By. CreativeJuicesFlowing

Chapter 7: They Eat A Lot!

A/N: Me again! Its Deacember 18th and it is 7 days till the 1 year anniversary of my first writing on Fanfiction.(Yeah F-Tick, that is a long time)Time to update!

Luke walks to the front door of Lorelai and Rory's house he turns the knob. He walks in.

Luke: I'm here! Where are you guys?

Lorelai: We're in the living room!

Just then Luke hears the doorbell, it is the pizza man, Pete.

Pete: Hey Luke, are you payin?

Luke: Sure. How much is it?

Pete: Fifty-Five Sixty.

Luke: Damn, how many pizzas did Lorelai order?

Luke reaches for his wallet and pulls out the money.

Pete: 4 large pizzas with the works, and a small salad.

Luke: Ok there you go.

Luke hands Pete the money. Pete leaves. Luke takes the pizza in the living room.

Lorelai: Wow, my hero, and you've got pizza!

Luke: Yeah, Pete was at the door when I walked in. Wow, you guys ordered salad?

Lorelai: Hell no, the salad is for you.

Luke: I see, so you ordered in?

Lorelai: Well I certainly wasn't going to attempt to cook.

Luke: That makes sense.

Lorelai: We thought so.

Rory: Hows it going today Luke?

Luke: Pretty good. How about you?

Rory: Awesome, I have to go pick up some books from the bookstore before it closes, so I might have to leave early to go do that.

Luke: Yeah, I might have to leave early too, because I have to close the diner tonight, and take inventory, of the items I have in my inventory room.

Lorelai: Man, you guys are acting weird tonight. Whats up?

Luke and Rory simultaneously: Nothing.

Lorelai: Are you sure?

Luke and Rory, again: Yeah.

Lorelai: Is there somthing your not telling me?

Just then, the doorbell rung.

Rory: I'll get it.

Rory quickly jumps up and runs out of the room to get the door.

Lorelai: There is somthing you guys aren't telling me, and I am going to find out what.

Rory walks back into the room with bags.

Rory: The chinese is here.

Luke: Great, lets eat.

Later in Lukes apartment...

Rory: Man that was close, I didn't know what to say.

Luke: Man you guys amaze me, you ate 3 and a half pizzas and almost all of the chinese. and now you're eating pie!

Rory: Not just me, mom ate at all of the eggrolls, she didn't even give me one!

Luke: Well I guess we should plan, June third is only 3 weeks away.

Rory: I know how to get mom up to the vineyard!

Luke: How?

Rory: Well, the other day she was looking to go on a vacation, so I could say that we're going to the vineyard, and that Grandma and Grandpa are going. She'll be so distracted with being mad at me for not getting her out of a vacation with her parents, she won't suspect a thing.

Luke: Ok, sounds good, you're gonna have to go talk to your grandparents again though.

Rory: No problem.

Luke: Ok, now does your mom still have that dress she bought when the wedding was still on?

Rory: I think so.

Luke: Then you need to pack that, or bring it to me before I leave. Now the guest list. Your mom said that June third is the only day that no one in Stars Hollow had a conflict with, but there is no way of telling everybody about the wedding, and at the same time, and Lorelai not hearing about it.

Rory: Yeah, but we can't not tell everyone.

Luke: How about we have the wedding here.

Rory: But then how will it be a suprise?

Luke: The day of the wedding, you can take your mom to get her hair and nails done, and then bring her back at the time of the wedding. Oh, or you can go out of town a couple days before and then when you come back, on June third, we can have the wedding.

Rory: Thats when you can tell the town! Its perfect! We'll leave tommarow! Tell Sookie first, so she can make arrangements for the reception and everything.

Luke: Ok, looks like we have everything planned. You should go home and get ready to go. Call me before you leave.

Rory: Ok, thanks for the pie. Talk to you later.

Luke: Your welcome. Bye.

A/N: Ok now I know this is a good chappie, but the next chapter will be the best! Well, so far anyway... I still can't believe that it didn't snow before the holiday break from Gilmore Girls! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! Over and Out!


	8. We're Going on a Trip!

Postponed! Who Says?

By. CreativeJuicesFlowing

Chapter 8: We're going on a trip!

A/N: Hey everybody! Listen, I was going to update on chrismas, but you see, my internet was down. I guess they get kinda mad when you don't pay he bill... So anyway... It just got turned back on and I am ready to write this chapter. So... onto the words!

Lorelai is sitting in the living room watching television. Rory enters through the front door.

Rory: Mom, pack your suitcases, we are going on a trip!

Lorelai: A trip?

Rory: Yes a trip. You said earlier that you wanted to go. So now, here is our chance. Lets pack our bags and get out of her for like two weeks!

Lorelai: Ok, where are we going?

Rory: I don't know yet, just pack.

Lorelai: But what about the inn, your school, we can't just leave the house, someone has to feed Paul Anka.

Rory: All taken care of! Come on!

Then, Rory walks up the stairs to get Lorelai packed. Lorelai follows.

Rory: Ok, what do we need? Um, Mom, you should pack summer clothes mostly, but pack a sweater too, in case we hit cooler temps.

Lorelai: Ok.

Rory: Ok, i've got to pack and take care of a few things so, you pack, and i'll be back up in a while.

Lorelai: Ok.

Rory: Ok.

Rory walks down the stairs and makes sure her mom isn't following her. Then she slips out the back door and walks towards Babette's house. She knocks on the door.

Babette: Hey dalin, what brings you to my door this fine day?

Rory: Well, my mom and i are going on a trip, and we need you to feed Paul Anka for us.

Babette: No problem suga, how long will you be gone?

Rory: About two weeks. You know how to feed him and everything right?

Babette: Oh sure, sure. It'll get done.

Rory: Great well I gotta pack. I'll give you my cell number just in case.

Rory takes out a piece of paper and writes her number on it. She hands it to Babette.

Babette: Thanks baby, i'll call you if I need anything. You have a nice trip. See you when you get back!

Rory: You too Babette! Bye!

Babette: Bye, suga!

Rory walks back into the house and into her room. She takes out a suitcase and starts folding clothes into it. Lorelai appears at the door.

Lorelai: I'm all packed. Were you just outside?

Rory: Um, yeah. I was just asking Babette to feed Paul Anka while we were gone.

Lorelai: Great, we should probably go to Dooses and some extra kibble.

Rory: Ok, we can get some travel food too.

Lorelai: Ok, when you finish packing, tell me and we'll go.

Rory: Are we taking my car or your car?

Lorelai: Lets take your car. It has a C.D player and air conditioning.

Rory: I'll pack the C.Ds

Lorelai: Sounds like a plan Stan!

Rory: My name is not Stan it is Dan!

Lorelai: What is that you say, your name is Fran?

Rory: No man, I said Dan!

Lorelai: Too many rhyming words, i'm getting out of here!

Rory: You started it!

Lorelai sticks her tounge out at Rory and exits the room.

A/N: This lovely chapter was brought to you by Coffee an Math Class. All rights are not reserved by the author but by whoever owns Gilmore Girls. (I'm not sure who that is now.)Over and out! CreativeJuicesFlowing


End file.
